


Help; My Wife!

by earthboundUtopian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and that idea is using something thats not a prompt as a prompt, help my wife, im using that tumblr blog as prompts from this, its gonna be grrrrrrreat!, your resident lesbian has returned with an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthboundUtopian/pseuds/earthboundUtopian
Summary: Using Help-mywife.tumblr.com as a prompt creator for my gay Jaehee ramblings. Hope you'll enjoy.





	1. Trying to Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post: Help; my wife rested her head on my shoulder and put her arm around my waist when I was trying to read and I don't remember anything the book said because she's so distractingly cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first (and shortest) of the prompts I've written, posted first so you don't get your hopes up ;)

 

Jaehee usually calmed down at the end of her day by reading while one of Zen’s plays she knew by heart rang out in the background. The entrance of MC into her life did little to change that. In fact, all it did was make it so now her reading was spent curled with the book in her lap and MC somewhere next to her.

MC often hummed along to Zen’s musicals, having long since memorized them. Even her sleepy humming gripped at the corners of Jaehee’s attention, trying to drag it away from the words sprawled out before her, trying to calm her down.

The surprising pressure against her shoulder seemed to bring her whole world to a stop.

She felt a ringing in her ears. The words in front of her blurred. Her gaze drifted from the pages in front of her to the source of the pressure on her shoulder. She saw MC resting there. Her face grew hotter at the sight before her. It was adorable.

However adorable it was, she couldn’t let it draw her attention away from the book in front of her. She wouldn’t let it.

Except that every few seconds she was reminded of the girl lying on her and she couldn’t stop herself from looking over.

MC was asleep, softly breathing as her entire body moved with her intake of air and release. The constant motion kept Jaehee’s attention although it wasn’t as uncomfortable as she’d always imagined having someone sleeping on her to be. It was relaxing and Jaehee’s mind drifted as she found herself growing relaxed as well.

With a shake of her head, she quickly returned to her book, determined to finish it before the night ended. But her gaze drifted yet again to MC’s body, where her hair curled around her like a pillow. It was too adorable for Jaehee’s mind to process.

As she was staring, she felt a slight movement as MC turned. An arm snuck around her waist and Jaehee froze as MC snuggling into her stomach and quickly fell back into a comfortable sleep.

“Oh god…” She breathed out, setting her book down and putting her face in her hands, “I’ll never finish my book at this rate.”

As if on cue, MC looked up, eyes squinted from sleep, and smiled at Jaehee. She used the woman’s waist to pull her into a lying down position and laughed as she curled into Jaehee’s side. There was no escape now.

Jaehee was doomed and her wife would be the death of her.


	2. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post: Help, my wife is singing me songs to make me feel better. They have been on Skype with me for most of the day to make sure I'm okay since its the anniversary of my dads death. I love how they will try anything to make me feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the chapter title fool you, it's not as cute as you think.

 

Once a year, Jaehee went into a depression. She made sure that all of her life, no one knew that didn’t absolutely need to. Jumin was informed when he noticed the pattern of her taking that day off every year and, for once in his career, pitied the poor woman while giving her that day off annually.

Jaehee loathed the time waiting to tell MC but every time she wanted to, she could feel her throat close up as tears would threaten to break through. She never wanted to cry out of sadness in front of MC.

So when the day came along and MC just so happened to be in a different country with Jumin for RFA business, Jaehee almost felt relief.

The Skype call that night—as they had every night—was sweet. They smiled and MC cooed over whatever Jaehee had done in the shop that day. For a moment, MC wasn’t even suspicious that there was anything wrong.

Except that everything went quiet for once and MC’s signature, “Cheer up, Jaehee!” was only met with a smile and a quick nod.

“Hun, are you okay?” MC asked, eyes wide with concern.

“O-of course. Why do you ask?”

“You seem kind of… off today. Are you sure everything is fine? I can come home right now if you need—”

“You will do no such thing!” Jaehee cut in. She forgot to smile as she scolded, making MC even more worried than before.

“Jaehee,” MC started, using the soft voice that always got Jaehee to confess to anything. MC could ask if she committed a crime in that tone and Jaehee would tell her exactly how she did, even if innocent. It really was a crime, the control MC had over her. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Like a dam being broken, suddenly the buildup of tears she’d been holding back the entire call were released. Jaehee sobbed without explaining why, barely listening as MC mumbled about how it was okay to cry and how she was here to listen.

“Do-do you kn-now what today is?” Jaehee stuttered out through tears.

“International manatee day?” MC joked with a small smile.

“It’s been a long time since my parents died… but I still can’t do anything on the anniversary but mourn.”

“Oh… Jaehee, you poor thing.”

“I tried so hard not to be a burden. I tried so hard. But every year it comes back and hits me that they’re gone and I’m all alone. If I fail, I have no one to go back to.”

“Jaehee…”

“Mr. Han saved me and I swore that I would repay him for that. How did I do it? I ran off to chase some dream.”

“Jaehee.” MC repeated more forcefully, interrupting Jaehee’s cries of pity, “Don’t you dare regret leaving to follow your heart. If we fail, we’ll start over. You’re not alone anymore, you have me.”

Jaehee contemplated the revelation. It wasn’t like she’d never thought about it that way before. She just fell back into the same cycle of self-pity, covering it by working three times as hard afterwards.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be. I’m here, Jaehee. You’ll never be alone again. I’ll be here all night if that’s what you need, and all of tomorrow—”

“But you have a meeting—”

“You always come first. Foreign dignitaries can bite me if they don’t think the RFA planner isn’t going to be there when her wife and fellow RFA member needs her.” MC subconsciously twirled her fingers around a necklace as she spoke, slipping the ring there up and down the chain.

“Of course.” Jaehee responded quietly. She looked down to here she had a matching ring on her right hand, waiting for the day she could switch it over to her left. While her attention was turned away, a few familiar notes came from her speakers. "You're not...?"

"Come on, you can't resist singing along..." MC smiled before slipping back into Zen's musical number from the hit musical Zorro. Jaehee smiled and began to sing along, knowing that even though it wouldn't take away her pain she could always depend on her future wife to help her when she needed it.


	3. Sleep is for the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post: Help; My wife works two jobs, hardly has time to sleep and she spends a couple hours a night hanging out with me when she gets off work! She could be using that time to sleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Here's some gay.

MC would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried when Jaehee’s eyes started to slip closed while they would watch movies and she would jerk back awake and apologize. But she wasn’t going to tell Jaehee that, not when she was working so hard.

“Jaehee, you should go to bed, darling.” MC tried, and failed, not to sound concerned.

“I’m fine. I promised we’d watch this movie together, no?” Jaehee responded, eyes only half open.

MC successfully resisted the urge to lie and nodded quickly following, “But you worked so hard today—you work so hard every day—we can watch this movie any day. Between the RFA and the bakery, you’re working twice as hard as usual…”

“I’m not working near as hard as I used to, I promise.” Jaehee leaned over and pressed a kiss on MC’s cheek, smiling, “But thank you for worrying about me.”

The movie went on a little longer before MC felt another pang of worry. It was almost ridiculous how little control she had over her worry towards Jaehee, really. But she looked over as Jaehee seemed to stare straight through the TV, she knew she needed Jaehee to spend more time sleeping or less time working. 

Those were the only two options that would keep her sane.

“Come on, Jaehee. Let’s go to bed.”

“No, we—”

“I’m tired,” MC lied, “And you’re not watching the movie. We’ll finish some other day, promise. Come on.”

MC stood and grabbed her wife’s hands, pulling her up. Jaehee’s arms grabbed at MC’s waist by surprise, wrapping around her as MC let go. As the surprise faded away, Jaehee rested her head against MC’s collarbone and closed her eyes.

“Hey, I said go to bed. Not go to sleep on me.” MC smiled and took a step towards their bedroom. Jaehee mirrored her step with one foot and placed her other on top of MC’s. With Jaehee’s foot on her own, MC walked the two of them to their bed, Jaehee barely keeping awake.

Moving as gently as possible, MC set Jaehee down on the bed.

“You don’t have to keep yourself awake to spend time with me.”

“You don’t have to go to sleep because I do.”

“But how else would I get to spend cuddle time with my own wife?”

As Jaehee curled with a hmph, MC laid down next to her wife before triumphantly curling into her side. It barely took a moment before she could feel Jaehee’s breath even out as she fell back to sleep, finally in the right place.


End file.
